EXE Christmas
by Ability King KK
Summary: The Navis are having a Chritsmas party.


**My first "" story. Just to warn you readers, this will be somewhat AU with some parts. Don't worry though, all will be explained at the end. Also, I'll be focusing more on the Net Navis instead of the NetOps.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "".**

**-:-**

"Is this really necessary, Rockman?" asked a red Navi with long white hair and shades.

"Of course it is, Blues! Christmas is coming and I still need to get Netto something!" exclaimed a blue Navi.

"Is Netto the only one you have to buy for?" asked a tall green Navi with shoulder length orange hair.

"W-Well, there is someone else I still need to buy for," said Rockman as he blushed a little.

Blues and the green Navi, known as SearchMan, exchanged looks thinking that they knew whom Rockman were talking about.

"So what about you guys? Do you still need to buy gifts?" asked Rockman, trying to change the subject.

"No. I already bought gifts for Enzan-sama and Ring (1)," stated Blues.

"Laika-sama has asked me to help him find something he could give to Princess Pride," explained SearchMan.

Rockman nodded in understanding and all three Navis made their way further into the shopping district. They soon made it to where Rockman planned on buying Netto's gift. Blues and SearchMan just stood there looking at the sign wondering why.

"Ano, Rockman? Why are we at the net version of Maha Ichiban?" questioned SearchMan.

"To get Netto's gift," said Rockman as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Don't you think a battle chip from Higure's shop would be better?" asked Blues.

"Not really. Netto may use the battle chip, but I do too. In a way, it'd be like I'm buying a gift for myself instead of Netto. Besides, Netto likes curry."

Blues and SearchMan couldn't help but sweatdrop at that kind of logic. When they opened the door, a large plume of black smoke that engulfed them as it escaped greeted the three Navis. What they saw inside was ElecMan and MagicMan watching GutsMan, TomahawkMan, and ColoredMan trying to break up a fight between the three Hinoken Navi Brothers (2) FireMan, HeatMan, and FlameMan. It took only a few seconds before ElecMan noticed the Navis standing in the doorway.

"Hey Rockman. What can I do you for?" asked ElecMan as he waved them in.

"Well, I came here to buy some curry coupons for Netto and maybe have some lunch, but…" explained Rockman as he was watching the fight.

"Oh for the love of…ELEC BEAM!!!" shouted ElecMan as he shot a bolt of electricity at the fighting Navis.

"AHHH!!!!"

When the screaming was done, the Navis were on the floor crackling with left over voltage.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!!" demanded FireMan as he stood up and faced the Elec-type Navi.

"WE HAVE CUSTOMERS, YOU BAKA!!!!" shouted back ElecMan as he pointed at Rockman, Blues and SearchMan.

"Hey Tsuin (3)!" said TomahawkMan as he greeted Rockman.

"What brings Rockman here, gutsu?" asked GutsMan.

Rockman then explained why he was there, now that everyone was actually paying attention.

"Then by all means, buy as many coupons as you wish. In the meantime, the three of you can have a complimentary bowl of curry," said MagicMan.

"Really?!" asked Rockman with excitement in his voice.

MagicMan nodded as the Hinoken Navi Brothers went grudgingly back in to the kitchen to cook. The Net Savior Navis took their seats and chatted with GutsMan and TomahawkMan while waiting for the curry.

-:-

Meanwhile, on the other side of the shopping district, another group of Navis were doing their Christmas shopping.

"I love this time of year! Everything looks so pretty, don't you think, Roll-chan, Medi-chan?" asked a yellow disco looking Navi who had long green 'hair' that was made of rings.

"Hai. Look at all the different colored lights!" exclaimed a pink Navi with long blonde hair tied with a green bow, known as Roll.

"Wow, look at the giant tree they have set up!" said a blue-haired Navi that was dressed as a nurse, known as Medi.

"Tell me why I'm here again."

The three female Navis looked back at their companions. One was a large Navi that looked like a knight, while the other was a skinny Navi that looked like a flower. The flower Navi didn't look too happy to be there.

"I really don't know why Anetta-misu asked me to come with you three."

"Maybe she wanted you to make more friends, PlantMan (4)," suggested Roll.

"Then why is KnightMan here!" demanded PlantMan as he pointed to said Navi.

"Her Majesty wanted me to accompany Roll, Medi, and Ring just in case if they needed help." explained KnightMan.

PlantMan looked at KnightMan for a few seconds before he gave up on arguing. They continued walking until they came across what looked like wood sculptures. They then noticed two Navis whom were the ones making them. One was a large brown Navi that looked to be made of wood. The other was a red Navi with yellow blades coming out of his arms and a large, slim, and yellow boomerang on his head.

"WoodMan! QuickMan!" shouted Roll as she waved to them.

"Hey Roll! I'm guessing you are all here Christmas shopping?" asked WoodMan as the girls, KnightMan, and PlantMan came closer.

"Hai! What are you two doing?" wondered Medi as she examined the carvings.

"Saloma and Daisuke thought it be a good idea to carve up some wood sculptures that people could buy and use for decoration," explained QuickMan. "Surprisingly, people are buying them."

"Why would anyone want one of these?" asked PlantMan with a skeptical look on his face.

"What was that, Flower Boy?!" demanded QuickMan as he glared at the Wood-type Navi.

"Hearing on the fritz, Speed Freak?!" shouted PlantMan as he glared back at the Sword-type Navi (5).

As the two Navis continued arguing and gaining stares, the others decided to just ignore them.

"So WoodMan, how is Saloma doing?" asked Roll.

"Saloma-chan has been doing great. Especially since Daisuke asked her to be his wife," said WoodMan.

Roll, Medi, and Ring couldn't help but squeal in delight at the thought of a wedding (6).

"What?! When the hell did this happened?!" asked QuickMan, who had PlantMan in a headlock.

"You would know if you'd pay more attention," said a clam voice from behind QuickMan.

QuickMan dropped PlantMan and turned around to see that the voice came from FreezeMan. QuickMan, along with KnightMan, got into battle mode; ready to fight the icy Navi.

"Stand down. I have no intention of fighting any of you."

"Yeah, why should we believe you? You were the Navi leader of Gospel," said QuickMan.

"That was then and this is now. Now, I am the Navi of Sean Obihiro-sama (7). He has no intention of causing harm to his friends. Therefore, I too have no intention of causing harm," explained FreezeMan.

KnightMan and QuickMan hesitantly got out of their battle stances. QuickMan looked a little confused and wanted more answers.

"Does anyone have any idea what he's talking about?" asked the speedster as he turned to the group.

"I do. When Netto and Rock-kun defeated Gospel, they were able to help Sean through the darkness and became his first friends." explained Roll. "I didn't know you were his Navi, FreezeMan."

"At the time I was not. I was very loyal to Gospel and even after it was revealed who the Gospel leader truly was, I was still loyal and became Obihiro-sama's Navi."

"Well in that case, why don't you and Sean come to the Christmas party that Netto and Meiru-chan are throwing?" asked the pink Navi.

If FreezeMan had eyebrows, one would be raised. The others also looked at Roll strangely.

"You really shouldn't be so trusting. There could've been a possibility that I was lying," said FreezeMan.

Before Roll could reply, she was interrupted by a familiar voice. It was Rockman, along with Blues, SearchMan, GutsMan, and TomahawkMan.

"Rock-kun!" cried Medi as she held onto Rockman's arm when he got close. This made a vein twitch on Roll's head.

"Hey Medi. Hey everyone. FreezeMan, did Sean get Netto's invitation?" asked Rockman after the greetings.

"Whoa! You mean you already knew about FreezeMan not being evil?!" demanded QuickMan.

"Yes he did. And to answer your question Rockman, Obihiro-sama did receive the invitation. Roll here had also invited me." explained FreezeMan.

"You learn something new everyday," grinned PlantMan.

"Shouldn't we get things ready for the party tomorrow, gutsu?" wondered GutsMan.

"GutsMan's right. See ya guys tomorrow." said Rockman.

Everyone said their good-byes and went their separate ways. Rockman, with Medi on his arm, Roll still glaring at Medi, GutsMan, and TomahawkMan went one way; Blues, who now had Ring on his arm, and PlantMan went in another direction to meet up with Enzan and Anetta; SearchMan and KnightMan decided to stay and help each other with buying gifts for their NetOps; WoodMan and QuickMan also stayed behind to try and sell more sculptures; Lastly, FreezeMan went off on his own thinking about how things have changed for the better.

-:-

Next day.

"Thanks again for coming by early and helping out, TurboMan." said Rockman as he hung up some decorations.

"No problem Rock-sama! I'm always willing to help my friends!" exclaimed the racecar looking Navi.

Both TurboMan and his NetOp, Kai, decided to come early to help set up for the party. As of right now, in the human world, Netto and Meiru had help from Kai, Enzan, and Anetta while in the Navi world; Rockman had the help of Roll, TurboMan, Blues, and PlantMan, much to his annoyance.

"So who else is coming to this party anyway, Rock-sama?" asked TurboMan.

"Let's see, GutsMan and Dekao, TomahawkMan and Dingo, SearchMan and Laika, KnightMan and Pride, Ring and Mary, WoodMan and Saloma, QuickMan and Daisuke, the Maha Ichiban Navis and their NetOps, FreezeMan and Sean, and of course Medi-chan and Jasmine!" listed Rockman, oblivious to the fact that Roll twitched when 'chan' was added to Medi's name.

The Navis continued decorating and soon the place was ready for the party. After that was done, the gifts were placed under the tree.

"Hey Rockman, you seem to be missing a gift." whispered Blues as he pulled the Blue Bomber away from the others.

"I know. I wanted to give it in private." whispered Rockman.

"Don't worry Rockman, no need to be embarrassed. I'm sure Roll will like anything you get her." said Blues as he walked away leaving a confused Rockman.

-:-

Soon it was party time. Medi and Jasmine were the first to arrive and Medi went right to Rockman, much to Roll's irritation. Next was GutsMan, Ring, TomahawkMan, and their NetOps followed by Maha Ichiban. SearchMan, KnightMan, WoodMan, QuickMan, and their NetOps arrived next. The last one to arrive was FreezeMan and Sean.

Everybody was having fun. QuickMan and PlantMan were having a drinking contest while SearchMan, KnightMan and FreezeMan made sure they didn't do anything stupid.

"I'm tellin' ya Flower Boy, I can easily kick yer ass." slurred QuickMan.

"Bring it Speed Freak! We'll take it outside!" slurred PlantMan.

They would have made it, hadn't they fell face first to the floor.

"FreezeMan, give me hand." sighed SearchMan as he dragged PlantMan to the couch.

"Very well." replied FreezeMan as he dragged QuickMan to the other couch.

Elsewhere, TurboMan, Ring, Blues, and ElecMan were talking about their NetOps.

"You guys are lucky you don't have two NetOps like me (8)." exclaimed ElecMan.

"How come?" asked a confused Ring. She always thought a Navi could only have one NetOp.

"Because between Hakushaku and Ann-misu, it can drive anyone insane with how they bicker. Though I will admit that Ann-misu is a better NetOp," explained the Elec-type Navi.

"I don't know what I'd do if Kai wasn't my NetOp." said TurboMan.

"Sometimes it might be necessary to have a different NetOp. I've had to work with Netto a few times when Enzan-sama was not able to be my NetOp," explained Blues.

"I never thought of it like that."

Outside, the rest of the Maha Ichiban Navis were having a snowball fight. The Hinoken Navi Brothers were up against ColoredMan, MagicMan, and the recently arrived Punk, Navi of Meijin Eguchi, who was invited by Yuuichiro.

"Alright you two, we may be Fire-type Navis, but we can't let that stop us from winning this fight." said FireMan trying to psych up his little brothers.

"But Aniki, we weak against snowballs, flamu (9)." said FlameMan.

"FlameMan has a point, Aniki," agreed HeatMan.

"Look, we may be weak against water and ice, but we not let that scare us. Now let us take down the enemy with a force to be reckoned with!" exclaimed FireMan

"Banzai!"

"Flamu!"

Unfortunately, ColoredMan, MagicMan, and Punk buried them under a large snowball, winning the game in the process.

"That was fun," said ColoredMan with MagicMan and Punk agreeing.

Back inside, Rockman was talking with Medi, Roll, GutsMan, and TomahawkMan.

"It's been one hell of a year what with all that's happened." said Rockman.

"Yeah, but don't forget that the year's not done yet." reminded TomahawkMan.

"True." sighed Rockman. Medi looked at Rockman with a sad look in her eyes since she was worried about him.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get some more punch," said Roll wanting to get away from Medi.

When Roll reached the punch bowl, she couldn't help but think aloud to herself.

"What does Rock-kun see in Medi if anything?"

"Maybe Tsuin doesn't like flat-chested girls," suggested TomahawkMan, who also got some more punch, scaring Roll in the process.

"NANI?!?!"

Everyone was soon given entertainment in the form of an enraged Roll chasing a frightened TomahawkMan out the door and around the house.

"What was that all about?" questioned Rockman.

"GutsMan don't know, gutsu."

Once Roll dragged in a black and blue TomahawkMan, it was time to open gifts. Everyone was happy with what they received and were equally happy with what they had given was liked. While everyone was busy with the gifts, Medi noticed that Rockman wasn't there. She went looking for him and soon found him in the backyard.

-:-

Rockman was standing out in the backyard looking up at the Net equivalent of a night sky.

"I hope I don't screw this up. I just know that someone is going to get hurt because of this gift," said Rockman to himself looking at the gift in his hand, not knowing that someone heard him.

"What do you mean, Rock-kun?" asked Medi, making Rockman jump a little with her sudden appearance.

"M-Medi-chan!! What are you doing out here?! Aren't you cold?!" asked Rockman at a rapid pace.

"You weren't inside so I came looking for you," answered Medi as she blushed at the concern in Rockman's voice.

"Oh. Gomen, Medi-chan. I didn't mean to make you worry, I just needed some time to think." apologized Rockman.

"That's okay, Rock-kun. So what were you thinking about?" asked the nurse Navi as she stood next to the blue Navi.

"Well, I wanted to give this gift to someone I really care about and I know she loves me back, but I don't want to hurt this other girl, who I know also has feelings for me. I just hope that there'll be no hard feelings after tonight." explained Rockman.

"Oh." said a sadden Medi. 'He must be talking about giving Roll the gift. I guess this is it then.'

"I'm sure the other girl will understand, Rock-kun, and wouldn't want to lose your friendship regardless of the turn out," said Medi, meaning every word.

Rockman gave her a gentle smile and brought her into a loving embrace.

"Arigatou, Medi-chan. Merry Christmas." whispered Rockman as he gently placed the gift in her hand.

Medi looked at the gift with confusion. She thought this was for Roll. She looked back at Rockman, who silently told her to open it. She did just that and opened the box after she got the wrapping off. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. Inside the box was a sapphire gem pendent hanging from a white gold chain.

"Rock-kun, its beautiful! But I thought you were talking about Roll." exclaimed Medi. Rockman just shook his head.

"I see Roll as a little sister. You're the one I love Medi-chan and I would be very happy if you would become my girlfriend, that is if you want to." confessed Rockman as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Rock-kun!" cried Medi with tears of joy in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Rockman's neck and gave him a hug.

Rockman hugged Medi back. They soon separated and Medi asked if he would put the pendent around her neck for her. He agreed and the pendent was then hanging from her neck. Green met pink when they then looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Rock-kun."

"I love you too, Medi-chan."

Their lips then connected in a soft, but passionate kiss. A flash then interrupted their kiss. Rockman and Medi looked toward the house to see all of their friends. TomahawkMan had a large grin on his face and a camera in his hands, while Blues and SearchMan had their jaws dropped since they thought Roll was the one Rockman would choose. The others were giving congrats to the new couple.

"TomahawkMan, was the camera really necessary?" asked Rockman.

"Sorry Tsuin, but I couldn't help it," replied TomahawkMan.

Rockman and Medi made their way back inside where Ring and Medi were talking about the pendent, while Rockman was still getting congrats from the others. It was then that Rockman noticed that Roll wasn't there.

"Where's Roll at?"

"She's the reason we found you. I guess she found you right when you gave Medi that gift. Next thing we know, she comes running back in and then out the front door crying." sighed Blues as he explained what happened.

"Maybe I should go talk to her then." said Rockman as he went to the door. He was stopped when Blues put his hand on his shoulder.

"I think it might be best to let her have some time to herself. Let her cool down and get used to you being with Medi."

"You might be right," sighed Rockman.

Unknown to everyone, someone else was watching what transpired. If anybody knew he was there, they would be surprised that he went after Roll. In fact, he surprised himself with this action.

**PART ONE END**

**-:-**

**Thus ends part one. Part two will come out after I get my other two Christmas one-shots posted. Now, onto the explanations:**

**1. Blues needed some love, so why not bring in Ring? They really need more female Navis.**

**2. FireMan, HeatMan, and FlameMan all belong to Hinoken so it would make sense that they would be brothers. Even though FireMan becomes HeatMan and FlameMan is a Zoan in the anime, I went with the game versions since I believe they are three separate Navis of Hinoken's.**

**3. Tsuin means twin. In TomahawkMan's introduction episode "Jawaii Curry and Tomahawk", there is a scene where GutsMan gives both Rockman and TomahawkMan a big hug after a victory against the enemy. Both Rock and Tomahawk are laughing and aside from skin tone, their faces look EXACTLY the same. If you don't believe, go check out www. rockman-exe. com (no spaces).**

**4. In "BN3" PlantMan is Anetta's Navi, but in the anime her Navi was some unimportant Navi named Silk. I combined both game and anime version of Anetta because I believe PlantMan wasn't really evil in the games. In the game, Dr. Wily tricked Anetta and PlantMan into attacking the hospital. So the way I see it, Anetta and PlantMan probably would've joined up with Netto and Rockman if they learned that they were tricked.**

**5. QuickMan may have had no type in "BN2", but if he came back into the series after "BN4", he would have been a Sword-type. This is based on the fact that his attacks can hurt Shadow viruses, which can only be harmed by Sword-type chips and attacks.**

**6. What's with women and weddings?**

**7. To those that don't know or remember, Sean Obihiro was the leader of Gospel in "BN2" who after he was beaten decided to repent and became friends with Netto. In "Battle Chip Challenge", FreezeMan is one of the opponents and it is revealed that Sean is his NetOp. If Sean went good at the end of "BN2" then that must mean that FreezeMan did as well if he is Sean's Navi in a game that takes place after "BN3".**

**8. ElecMan, the only Navi who has two NetOps: Hakushaku (BN1) and his wife Ann (BN6).**

**9. If memory serves right, FlameMan talks in gibberish. Since I don't remember exactly how it goes, I just decided make him talk like GutsMan.**

**That's it for the explanations. If anyone is wondering why exactly I brought in TurboMan, Ring, FreezeMan, PlantMan, QuickMan, and Punk, they will play a key role in my next "Rockman EXE" story 'Like Me' and further details are on my profile under the future projects section.**

**So read and review and until next time, Ja ne!**


End file.
